1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical connector may be used for connecting the memory unit to the motherboard of the computer. The electrical connector includes an insulation body and a plurality of conductive terminals. Two ends of the insulation body are respectively disposed with an ejecting device that pivots. The insulation body also has a plugging slot for being plugged with the memory unit. Two sides of the plugging slot have a plurality of receiving slots that pass through the insulation body. The conductive terminals are received in the receiving slots. Because the electrical connector adopts the wave soldering technique for soldering, the circuit board needs to be disposed with a plurality of holes for the conductive terminals so that the conductive terminals may pass through the insulation body and enter into the holes to be soldered with the circuit board. However, because the wave soldering technique needs a lot of holes, the circuit layout of the circuit board becomes complex. Furthermore, when the conductive terminals are tightly disposed and soldered on the circuit board, high frequency cross-talk problem occurs to affect the transmission for the high frequency signal.
In order to improve this problem, the surface mount technology (SMT) is developed—it uses a set of automatic assembly equipment to directly paste and solder the surface assembly elements to the circuit board. The conductive terminals of the electrical connector are soldered and fastened on the circuit board via SMT. However, this solder technology is operated using a higher temperature than the wave soldering technique. As shown in FIG. 1, the electrical connector is located on the circuit board 100, and includes an insulation body 200, a plurality of conductive terminals 300 received and fastened on the insulation body 200, and two ejecting devices 400 disposed pivotedly at the two ends of the insulation body 200. The end of the conductive terminal 300 has a soldering portion 301 that are mounted on the surface of the circuit board 100. When the electrical connector is heated to be soldered onto the circuit board 100, the insulation body 200 will be warped and deformed due to the high temperature. Because the magnitude of the warp of the two ends of the insulation body 200 is large, the soldering portions 301 of part of the conductive terminals 300 received in the insulation body 200 cannot be maintained in the same plane. Therefore, the soldering portions 301 of part of the conductive terminals 300 cannot receive the adequate tin so that the fake-solder problem of faulty connection occurs. Thereby the conventional electrical connector is not soldered with the circuit board 100 well.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a novel electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned problems.